Hentai Contest Series 1, Naugty
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: Ty Lee stars in a series of short oneshot fics involving bizarre and crackish pairings. Written in reply to the Winter 2011 Naughty Prompts at Hentai Contest. Expect AU/AR's and the like.
1. 5 Fruit Cake Prompt

Title: #5  
>Author: Dr. Abraxas<br>Fandom: Avatar: TLA  
>Chars: Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko<br>Genre: bizarro, AU/AR  
>Words: ~800<p>

Summary: Mai tapes Zuko goading Ty Lee to eat fruit cake as a "gift" to Azula.

**"Hentai Contest Naughty #5" by Dr. Abraxas (2011-12-26)**

Zuko pushed the plate at Ty Lee.

"Oh, god, what is it?" wailed the girl.

Mai, behind the camera, chortled: "Zukkie, Ty Lee wants to know what is it."

"It's Uncle's HOLIDAY recipe!"

To the answer she suppressed a shudder.

"It looks like something a rhinopotimus shitted."

"But ... that's just about right," he teased as he rolled a knife and a fork at the sides of the plate. "And - that's what you're going to eat," he mockingly, hungrily pressed lips to tits kissing her as if devouring her.

"Save a bite of that for me, Zukkie," the woman demanded.

Ty Lee hesitated, looking at Zuko, at the plate, at Mai, at the loaf pinched by that eccentric relative. The cake - it glistened with a coat of something sticky.

"Oh, Zuko, what am I supposed to do with a LOG like that?"

"EAT IT!" Mai teased - coming closer and closer with the camera. "Then we send it to Azula so she sees you eat it at the hospital."

Zuko, again, leaned into Ty Lee now lip to ear and added: "I want to see you cut it and slice it and bring it to your lips. Yes, Ty Lee, I want to see you put that long, hard sticky shit to your lips - and chew!"

Making a face, that hinted at a flash of tear, she took the fork and the knife and began to work. The fork struggled to pierce the length of the cake. The knife sounded like it was cutting a piece of wood. Only that infernal sugary stickiness kept the loaf atop the plate.

"Oh, god, Zuko, it's so hard ... it's so hard ... I don't think my mouth is ready for how hard it is!"

"Just keep, keep saying that," Zuko eked as Mai approached and hovered over where metal to wood action happened.

Ty Lee's struggle to cut into the cake, mixed with the whimper inspired by the torture, formed a tent at the front of Zuko's jeans. She continued to fight with the log. He lowered the zipper. A rent was forming, deepening, widening - while again and again saying how thick the loaf was even as cock was exposed...

"That mouth of yours is going to make that cake look so god damn big!"

Just like that the woman behind the camera laughed out loud.

Ty Lee hacked a wedge of that loaf and revealed innards!

"Oh, god, that is so GROSS!"

Ty Lee poked the wedge with the knife as if in the midst of dissection.

"You want me to put it where?"

"Right in your mouth, bitch, in your fat whore mouth!" Mai exclaimed, the camera shaking.

"But your loaf - it's filled - it's filled with SOMETHING!"

"Fruit - zoom into it Mai! I want Azula to see every little bit of it."

"FOR AZULA!" Mai interjected, zooming into the cake, onto the chunks of fruits.

Zuko rubbed his tip against her cheek as he added: "Now, look at that big fat slice of fruit cake you got. Look at it. LOOK AT IT! So gooey and sticky - it belongs in your mouth girl! That's why the gods gave you that mouth - to stick long, hard sticky things, dirty things, like that into it!"

"Oh, Zuko, it's so terrible, so terrible the way it's gooey and sticky like that! It's the biggest gooey and sticky SOMETHING I ever saw!"

"Yes, Ty Ty, and you want to put it into your mouth!"

"Oh, Zuko, god..."

Ty Lee cried bringing the swell-like slice of cake onto her lips.

"Why are you making me do this?"

Ty Lee bit and the cracking followed by the chewing impelled Zuko to stroke.

"It's so awful!" gagged the girl as a mouth of loaf sputtered onto the plate.

The camera wobbled as Mai's other free hand reached into her jeans to relieve her itch.

"Zuko, your log is like a rock!"

Zuko grasped a tit through that shirt while Ty Lee complained.

"You gonna cum, Zukkie?"

"Yeah ... oh, Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee gulped a piece of that cake.

"It's so sticky and dirty, Zuko - and the fruit is so squishy squashy. YUK YUK YUK!"

She took the head of his cock into her palm. As if yanking at a nightmare, Ty Lee forced her grip up and down the dimensions of his tip. Then, swelling, stiffening, Zuko squirted a load that splattered through her fingers. She continued to reach toward that cock tentatively, reluctantly with a face that suggested its every action was enough to illicit a scream...

And then - Mai spun - shocked at a burst of light.

"Kids, have you seen my fruit cake?"

It was UNCLE!

"Oh, FUCK!" Ty Lee cursed.

"Kids - my, my - my cake!"

**END**


	2. 1 Peppermint Stick Prompt

Title: #1  
>Author: Dr. Abraxas<br>Fandom: Avatar: TLA  
>Chars: Ty Lee, Sokka<br>Genre: pwp, AU/AR  
>Words: ~600<p>

Summary: Sokka finds Ty Lee swimming at an oasis at night; he jumps into the water with a special little treat just for her... Does she have something just for him?

**"Hentai Contest Naughty #1" by Dr. Abraxas (2011-12-27)**

That wilderness about the pool was tranquil even as the sun advanced to its doom. So attuned was the work of the world. The shift of Nature, from day to night, spurred by the ever deep shades of red the sky assumed, passed with sublime rhythm. The air stirred and wafted that aroma of spring, adding its timber of unnumbered rattled trees. The earth resumed that dance between eater and eaten, echoing since the dawn of time itself...

At the water nestled by the base of outcrop lurked a pair of strangers. Not to each other. To the universe they interloped.

Ty Lee, naked, floated - legs together, arms apart. Sokka watched at the top of the rock. It seemed as if by chance that an encounter happened again.

The boy shed his coat - and the rest of the outfit - letting everything gather into a pile about his feet.

He yelled: "sneak attack" while jumping out of the cover and into the water.

The girl caught a glimpse of the figure, clad only by a flimsy, airy loincloth, feigned to obscure her breasts with her arm yet did not otherwise react.

She treaded head above water as perfect as crystal illuminated by the moon.

Ty Lee smirked at the warrior - then athletically wrapped her arms about his shoulders - then forcefully dragged their bodies until her breasts were flat against his chest.

Waves impelled from above grinded their bodies together...

Sokka's erection tented that scrap of cloth about his waist - the strength of the bulge loosened it until it disintegrated into nakedness.

Those remnants of his modesty surfaced and swept away.

She teased: "That didn't leave much to the imagination ... and I had such, such dreams too..."

He blushed: "You disappointed?"

"Oh, hmmm, my blockhead," Ty Lee kissed Sokka at each cheek. "And what is that? That smell - it's so ... fresh ... so minty."

"A surprise."

"A surprise?"

"I wanted to give you a treat..."

The girl chuckled and sniffed about the boy's silky tawny skin. That scent of mint - it came from out of the water. Ty Lee dragged Sokka to the shallow. She remained at the water like a mermaid. He splayed at the sand as if to sun. Exposed to her curiosity it seemed that no secret of his body withstood the probing of her kisses and touches. Freed, she grasped at chest and buttock, rubbed along thighs, explored each and every contour...

At length she reached the sex.

"There is nothing to be disappointed by," she added. "And for me, all of it, all of it, for me!"

He replied with a twitch that slapped his penis against his stomach - he was so excited that his foreskin was swelled off of his tip.

Yet it was not a taste of violet she came to expect that bloomed out of that bud...

"I bet you want me to lick and lick until I get to the creamy center of this candycane!" Ty Lee yanked the foreskin to reveal a leaf of mint that Sokka lodged under it. "Oh, you poor poor thing, doesn't it sting?"

She suckled at his tip. He growled like an animal.

"Not when you do that," he laughed, reaching and combing her hair. "I bet you could make it feel a lot, lot better..."

"Oh ... and could I?" she smirked, grasping and clamping into those cuts where his thighs met his pelvis. "When I get done with you, you'll never look at your cock the same way again!"

**END**


	3. 3 Whipped Cream Prompt

Title #3  
>Author: Dr. Abraxas<br>Fandom: Avatar: TLA  
>Chars: Ty Lee, the Warden (Mai's Uncle)<br>Genre: pwp, AU/AR  
>Words: ~500<p>

Summary: this (and #4) are "lite" versions of what happens in my other series for Nice. this is effectively, the first time the Warden and Ty Lee do fool around a bit, breaking their virginity to each other more or less.

**"Hentai Contest Naughty #3" by Dr. Abraxas (2011-12-28)**

Ty Lee brought by the hand the Warden into the cell.

Sunlight blasted through the window that overlooked the ocean. The sound of Nature along with that spray of mist at the shore smothered the chaos of the prison. The light filtered through their bodies and exposed the facade, cracked and graffitied. Everywhere the air was choked with the debris of ages of use.

"Do you want this?" the Warden asked.

The girl nodded, grasping his hands, dragging his arms toward her body, back and back, until only the wall stopped their motion. She stood at tiptoe. He eked a smile. She brought her lips to his lips.

"I ... I don't know what to do ... I don't know what a girl..."

Ty Lee brought her finger to his lips. The Warden's hot, frantic breath worked about her skin. His chest heaved and seemed to demand (then to receive) her palm's soothing massaging attention. Her chest, too, fluttered and were met by two strong beefy hands.

"Just do what's natural," she said, "what comes to you."

It was as she fondled his skin, gazed his eyes, that she noticed his shoulders working... His arms, rhythmically, going up and down. His chest tensing and relaxing. Again at tiptoe they were face to face and they kissed. She suckled at his lip. He rolled his eyes. It was then, too, that she felt his hands, his fingers' tight clench grip brush her stomach.

"Oh, god, Ty Lee - let me see them - please let me see them..."

"You are excited." She smiled - and glanced below at the sight of the flurry that became of his hand as it stroked his cock. She chuckled - and tapped a finger against his swell which pointed like an arrow straight up. That strange violet tip fascinated the girl as she watched his stroking, his slapping its foreskin up and down. "Why don't you grow bigger for me," she teased, "I guess it might help..."

She let the top slip and two plump, firm breasts bounced into view.

He gasped, suddenly, his hands went crazy - one at his cock, one at her chest. He shook and growled. He bit his lip and leaned onto the girl.

"Watch it... Watch it, Ty Lee!" the Warden urged through breathless, agitated furry.

A stream of white erupted out of his tip and splattered - lengthwise - against her chest. He stopped as the next surge squirted into air. She grasped his wet, hot tip just as the next wad swelled through his slit. She rubbed about the rim where the touch was sensitive. He replied with a shiver that ran from head to toe and a growl that begged her to stop. But she did not stop until he retreated out of her reach. And, exhausted, he collapsed against her, against the wall that stopped the tumble.

Ty Lee kissed the Warden - then rubbed his white buttery cream about her teats, whipping it into a froth.

They embraced, cementing the remnants of their pleasure between them.

**END**


	4. 4 Nutcracker Prompt

Title: #4  
>Author: Dr. Abraxas<br>Fandom: Avatar: TLA  
>Chars: Ty Lee, Hakoda<br>Genre: pwp, AU/AR  
>Words: ~700<p>

Summary: while waiting for the Warden to return and escape the prison, Ty Lee jumps onto Hakdoa and rapes his body for her pleasure!

**"Hentai Contest Naughty #4" by Dr. Abraxas (2011-12-29)**

While they waited through the night for the Warden to return, Ty Lee found Hakoda, at the cell at the tower of the prison.

Trapped as if by chance...

The warrior was frozen, unprepared at the advance. The girl - she grasped his arms. He thought it was just to leave a kiss. Instead he watched, shocked, as she jumped against his body. Wrapping arms around shoulders, crotch to waist.

Latched tight against that chest - with its exposed, battled skin - Ty Lee kissed - rather - devoured Hakoda's cheeks left and right.

Somehow, he could not fathom it even as he lived through it, she fondled that patch of beard at his chin with both hands. Both sets of fingers, tiny, soft, traced the proportions of its stubble. At length, relaxed by the touch, he chuckled, adding: "Well aren't I lucky you're so light," then feigned to tip aside.

Squeezing his shoulders - and his waist - she giggled, saying: "Oh, you're going to be lucky, alright, Hakoda..."

Aroused, the girl dug into the warrior's mane of onyx. "Ha - ko - da..."

Relaxing, she let her fingers trace a pathway from his face to his chest. She adjusted her vise against his waist and reached through her legs. His drawstring dangled, awaiting the tickle of her touch. His prison issued belt proved to be no match against the force of Nature that was her curiosity.

Soon, to his amazement and delight, he found that he stood naked and erect exposed utterly to the ravages of that teenager. The girl had him, had all of him, and nothing would be safe from her onslaught. Indeed, she grasped at his sack like she might have picked an applepear and just like that his two little fruits were intimately helpless...

"Girl, are you going to be gentle with your Warrior?" Hakoda kissed her, giving those wet hot contours a lick. "Mercy! - I beg you. You've got me where it counts."

"Gentle!" teased Ty Lee: "not a chance, Hakoda!"

Expertly she wrangled his cock onto her crotch where it pressed with its weight against the fabric of her garment. With the grace of the acrobat she balanced with the right arm while with the left arm she tugged that cloth off of her body. She lowered it just enough to reveal the swelled moist slit of her pussy. He thickened with approval, moaning and groaning, squeezed her butt up and down her back. All the while shaved almost virginal folds embraced the weathered rough skin of his tip.

"Don't you just want to burst!" Ty Lee giggled, patting and rubbing around where his foreskin gathered around the rim of the shaft. "But you're going to work, Hakoda! And you're going to work and work my pussy if you want to fill me with your juice..."

He crouched a little. She took his cock by its base and guided it into her pussy. His breath raced and grip tightened. Her body slid until the whole of his sex was swallowed by her sex. He lowered his head, pressing his brow to her brow, brushing his nose to her nose. She returned the gesture, with arms giving added force to their uneven embrace.

"That's such a sweet feeling, isn't it?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she replied.

And then Ty Lee grasped Hakoda by the nuts ... again ... "Are you ready?"

"Oh?"

"I want you to jump."

He laughed a low, bass rumble - then crouched - feeling her grip tightening - then arose - swiftly if not steadily - reaching a few inches off of the ground - then crouched. All the while those movements brought his nuts up against and down into her grip where his spasms caused a gentle tug.

Although it was acute it was not pain.

He jumped again and as he moved from crouch to stance to crouch she lowered and lifted and lowered letting his cock complete an entire stroke through her pussy.

"Good boy," Ty Lee squeezed. "Good boy ... now keep doing that, keep doing that, Hakoda, until I crack the juice out of those nuts."

**END**


	5. 2 Yule Log Prompt

Title: #2  
>Author: Dr. Abraxas<br>Fandom: Avatar: TLA  
>Chars: Ty Lee, Mai<br>Genre: pwp, AU/AR  
>Words: ~600<p>

Summary: Ty Lee watches as Mai takes a dump for her on the Ember Island beach

NOTE - this ends the five "naughty" prompts we were given at Hentai Contest; I also wrote something for the "nice" prompts and that will be posted (hopefully) throughout January. my "nice" entries are a whole lot larger and are very Ty Lee centered. the escapades with the Warden and Hakoda as well as implied threesomeness with Mai/Zuko and thoughts of Sokka all appear in the "nice" series (which I wrote first).

**"Hentai Contest Naughty #2" by Dr. Abraxas (2011-12-30)**

At night the beach of Ember was like a chain of activity that sprung about a desertscape.

It was at the coast, where the moon tugged the ocean, that Mai and Ty Lee found an oasis of privacy. Despite the lack of sun they were dressed to tan and, as they settled, even the tops of the outfits were removed. Just to look at the stars and their glimmer across the waves they withdrew into each other's arms for a spell. It had been such an eventful day with Zuko that they wanted a moment to reflect...

Ty Lee spun until her cheek nestled against Mai's cleavage. She smiled, her face framed by the support of two, supple tits. Mai sighed and brought a hand to Ty Lee's hair. She eased fingers along the length of the back her reach allowed.

Suddenly there came a stir - Ty Lee felt its rumble echo out of Mai...

"Oh, god, fireflakes," she growled.

"Are you feeling the burn?" she teased.

She sighed - "What do you think? I'm about to bend a whole other element..." She eased out of the grip the acrobat formed of her body. "I got to go," said the assassin.

"Wait."

Ty Lee reached toward Mai.

"Do it here."

"What?" Mai gazed at the girl. "Do it here?"

"Do it here." Ty Lee persisted at the woman, giving a copy of that face she used to ask to see Mai and Zuko fuck.

"Come on," she begged, stopping her friend entirely just with the weight of her body's pull against her arm's reach. "Squat and let it go."

"Oh, god, it's almost too late anyway..."

Resigned, Mai stood in front of Ty Lee, at the cover of a dune. The sound of a ballgame were heard along with the telltale hint of fire - the activity was distant, obscured. And everything seemed to be safe enough. Ty Lee's eyes watches as that flimsy tangle of linen which used to cloak her sex tumbled about her ankles. Mai squatted, spreading her thighs, aiming her ass - to the ocean.

Ty Lee gave the area another look to ensure nobody was coming. Out of the void ... she heard a hiss of air ... she sniffed that perfume ... it was the start of the dump spurred by remnants of fireflakes. She stared at Mai as her face scrunched - it looked so familiar, yes - it was almost like all of the times at their events when she caught their animals in the middle of a shit.

Something wet emerged and fell onto the sand with a splat.

Ty Lee gazed onward despite that sting of sulfur. She stared between Mai's legs - as it became clearer and clearer - as unveiled by starlight - it was too awesome a sight to look away from. There was a long, thick if shaky strip of shit that dangled almost like a tail. Then with a shake of the ass it split and fell as logs onto logs.

"Happy, you pervert!"

Ty Lee clapped at the sight of it - then, as Mai stood - then, face to face ... the girl gave a kiss to the woman's grin as it smiled, vertically, along the length of the vulva.

Ty Lee brought a stick out of a fire - it was a gift to that scrap of shit Mai's ass gave birth to. The sand soaked the moisture. The bulk of it which remained took to the fire.

"Hmmm, now that's my kind of fireflake, we used to light shit at the tent."

"Remind me not to go to the circus with you."

They sat watching the combustion as Zuko appeared.

"So that's where you two went," he said and look at their fire. "Who pinched the loaf?"

**END**


End file.
